Slithery Moon
by Ocean Eve
Summary: Anko wants to remeber her past but she needs help from six people that she knows that they were in her past but doesn't remember them!  Better summary inside
1. Desicion

Summary: Years pasted after Anko ran away from Orochimaru. She has bits of where she had been for three years and her only clues to what happened in three years were six names. Their names hold the key on where she was. She leaves Kohona to find the six people despite what the Hokage says. She knows that deep in her heart these people can help her remember what she had hid from herself over the past years. Not only that but her past is coming back to haunt her. The search is on!

I do not own Naruto or any characters!

Chapter One: Decision

Anko woke up with the burning sensation of her cursed mark. Automatically she placed her hand over her shoulder and counted slowly in her heard to take her mind off the pain that she felt. When the pain was over her body fell back to the bed exhausted. _Come on Anko you're stronger than this! _ She cursed herself. The twenty year old Anko turned towards the window where the moon was full and bright. The beautiful moon brought back memories and some memories that were itching at her mind to remember. All she could remember were names. _Kiba, Cheza, Tobeo, Tsume, Blue, and Hige who are they?_ She asked herself. She picked up her cell phone and saw that she had a few messages and missed calls. She threw her phone next to her. She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

_Dream_

_I have to keep running! I can't stop or he will get me!_ The girl thought rapidly as she ran deeper in the woods. She heard several branches breaking all around her. She ran zigzags and hoped that would confuse her followers. It didn't work. The young girl kept running. She heard the men's voices calling out to her ordering her to stop. In response she screamed and ran. "Leave me alone!" She yelled. Her purple hair became undone from the branches that pulled at her hair and clothes. Her dark brown eyes were hidden by her eye lids that were shut tight.

Finally the girl ran out of energy of running. She stopped and turned around to face the men. No one was there. The forest began to chant her name everywhere she turned her name got louder and louder. She held the kunai close to her as if it one could protect her. Anko held her kunai tightly that her fingers went white. Her heart painfully punched through her chest. Her breaths were loud and shallow. A burning sensation from her shoulder caused her to wince. The voices stopped. Anko looked around with anxiety in her eyes and body stance. She was weak to fight but would die trying.

A bush rattled as a man stepped out. His pale skin glowed in the darkness. He had a grin that made her skin crawl each time she saw it. He stepped closer and closer but she stood her ground. Many scenarios bounced in her head. Was he going to kill her? Was he going to torture her? What was he going to do with her? Anko held her only weapon tight ready to use it. The man's eyes were beautiful but behind his eyes were evil. His reptile eyes always fascinated her and before she was running away from him she always wanted eyes like his. Things changed and she didn't want anything to do with him. She hated him deep down inside.

"My dear Anko, you should know that running away will do you no good." He said, "There is no one around and if they are they wouldn't help you because you are my student."

"No! I'm not your student anymore! I don't care if I'm alone in the world I rather be alone than to do your dirty work." She shouted. "I will kill you Orochimaru." Anko made a move towards her former teacher but was caught by the Akatsuki. She struggled from their grip but they were stronger than Anko and bigger. Orochimaru laughed at her weak attempted.

"I taught you better my Anko." He stepped close to her. "Itachi, Deidara, take Anko back. She needs to be reminded on respect." Orochimaru demanded. Both men dragged Anko away with her screams filling the forest. No one would hear her and no one would come to her rescue. Anko dug her feet to the ground but each time Itachi and Deidara would pull her causing her arms and wrist to complain and threatened to pop out of place. The young girl's began to annoy Deidara in which he turned around and punched her on stomach. Anko's small eyes went wide when the air was forced out of her body. She doubled over with her free hand holding her stomach. In her mind she told herself that the pain won't end with a single punch. The more she fought the more pain she would receive. She called out for Itachi since they were from the same village she hoped that she can at least get some pity from him.

The Uchiha member showed no remorse for what Anko went through. The anger that Anko felt got stronger. Deidara smirked through the whole time. Anko stood up and Deidara got ready for a fight that he was surly going to win. Anko's hand bled from her nails cutting through her flesh. She turned to Deidara and attacked. The blonde hair man jumped back but Anko followed him. The anger that she felt gave her the power to keep up with Deidara. Orochimaru and Itachi watched the small fight. Both were observing Anko's ability and Orochimaru was not impressed.

Anko threw her kunai which aimed for Deidara's leg. She missed by an inch. She ran picking up her only weapon and continued on the attack. Her last try she got lucky. The kunai pierced through his leg, Deidara stopped then took out the weapon from his leg. "Do you really think this would stop me?" He growled. "Try harder than that!" It was finally his turn. Anko retreated a few steps back. Deidara's arm reached out to her and grabbed her hair. He pulled her hair bring her small face to his. Both her hands went to her hair scratching and clawing at his hand. Anko's body went flying and slammed against a tree.

A pair of eyes peaked through the bushes. Someone was watching. "Deidara stop. Listen." Orochimaru ordered. The man stopped and lifted up Anko by her throat. Blood ran down the girl's face. Deidara used only half of his power and yet Anko suffered a broken ribs and her body beaten with burses that to others might have thought she was jumped by five men. She spit in his face while he was distracted. In returned she received a punch to her face. Then Deidara wiped his face with one swipe.

Bushes rattled around them then growls followed. Then everything went back as the memory began to disappear. In the darkness Anko heard howls and growls with Deidara's voice cry out in anger as he was out numbered. Then nothing was heard it went quiet.

_End of Dream_

Anko woke up sitting up fast her eyes blinded by the sunlight. Her hands went in the air to block the sun's rays. She ran her hands through her hair. She stood up and walked to her bathroom. Her reflection stared at her with the same expression. Why couldn't she remember anything on what happened that night and the years following that? Three years of her life went into darkness as she couldn't remember. Someone or something blocked her memories from her but why?

She took a quick shower then got dressed for the day.

The day was like any normal day. She patrolled the Forest of Death making sure that no one entered. Anko thought of her past trying to find some way to remember.

"Hello Anko." Kakashi's voice startled her from her thinking. "Lovely weather we are having here?" He asked. Anko's medium tone eyes started at Kakashi. She nodded without saying a word. The silver hair man sat next to her. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's nothing Kakashi. I'm just thinking of Orochimaru." She said in a matter of fact tone. Her answer made Kakashi sigh. "I know that thinking of him brings back memories but there is something else." She paused. She thought her words carefully. "Kakashi may I ask you something?"

"Sure." He answered. His eyes were plastered on his book _Make out Paradise_. Anko turned around to face him directly.

"How did the Anbu find me?" Anko locked eyes with Kakashi. Kakashi thought a while and gave her the answer that everyone had told her since she woke up from her coma.

"They found you unconscious near the river Anko you know that." He said. That answer never made since to her. "You know what happened. You ran away from Orochimaru since you were twelve. Ever since you were on the run till you got attacked by the Akatsuki. The Anbu were at the right place at the right time. They fought off the Akatsuki and brought you home." The answer to what happened was a puzzle but the puzzle that everyone gave her on how she was found did not fit in her puzzle. It was too big to fit and yet no real information on how she escaped. "Why do you ask?"

Anko shrugged, "Nothing really I just like hearing you telling me." She joked. Kakashi smiled through his mask. He always enjoyed her sarcasms and the time they had with each other. Anko took off her ear piece and checked the time. "Well my shift is done. Want to go eat?" She offered him lunch all the time and each day the answer was yes. Kakashi followed her to their usual hang out.

The restaurant was half full like any other day. Anko mouth watered at the sight of her dango being brought to her and Kakashi's attention was on his book. The ramen's delicious smell didn't budge Kakashi's attention. Anko ate of her dango when she pulled the book away from Kakashi with a small smirk. "Listen Kakashi I bring you here to eat." She laughed, and then turned a couple of pages of the book in her hand. "Why do you read this anyways?"

Kakashi left his ramen get cold like always. "It is a very well written book." He answered. He extended his hand for her to hand him the book. Anko shrugged. She closed the book and read over the book. _Paradise,_ Anko said the word in her mind. The word meant something to her. Then a sudden jolt forced her out of her seat. Kakashi ran to her side as Anko began to twitch violently her eyes went from her beautiful healthy brown hair to white. He yelled out to call the paramedics and held Anko in place.

Anko's twitching didn't stop as so did the pain. A memory slipped from the blockade that was in her mind. It was a boy with long wavy hair. He wore a black jacket under that was a dark gray shirt. His eyes were brown. Next to him was a young girl. She was a few inches shorter than him. She wore all white her hair was a light pink so were her eyes. Then it went to three more boys, all were different. One of them was tall with short gray hair, with a punker look. The second boy was younger, he was shorter than the others, and the last boy was more normal looking. He had short light brown hair with a smile. The last person she saw was a girl. Her hair was blue, short, and wild. They were all young like around her age when she was a kid. The names in her head went to each face but no other new memories came.

Anko woke up to see she was the Hospital. The room was empty. No other patients were in the room. She was alone. The sun was still up. How long was she out? The Jounin stood up holding her head. She pulled out the needles and other things that were attached to her body. She staggered through the room. Anko reached the closet where she found her clothes. Upon opening the door a nurse walked in on her daily routine checkup.

"Ms. Mitarashi you're awake." The nurse said with a surprised look. Anko ignored the nurse and grabbed her clothes. "I'm sorry you can't leave Ms. Mitarashi you're not well. Go back to bed." The nurse ordered Anko. Anko turned to her.

"I'm better okay? I can leave whenever the hell I want." She shouted. The nurse, not happy, left the room. Anko limped to the door to lock it but a foot blocked the door. "I said to leave me the hell alone!" She screamed opening the door wide open to yell at the nurse. The Hokage raised his brow at the Jounin. Anko apologized and let the Hokage enter her room. The patient robe felt uncomfortable to Anko. She sat down on her bed while the Hokage stood up.

"Kakashi told me what happened." The Hokage said. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling fine sir." She answered. She wanted to change and leave. She hated hospitals to the point she wanted to burn the room down. "I just had a panic attack." She lied.

"Are you sure?" He paused, "Last time you had such attacks you were a child and it was because of your curse mark. Do you want me to help you with that?" Anko shook her head. She knew it wasn't her curse mark. It remained quiet for a while. "Did you remember anything from your past?" He said suddenly.

"N-no sir," She lied again. "It was just a panic attack." The Hokage narrowed his eyes just a bit wondering if he should believe her. "I am fine sir. Can I change? I want to leave here as soon as possible." The Hokage nodded. He knew that she didn't like hospitals. Anko waited for him to leave and began to change quickly as she could.

Once she was done she left her room. She went past the waiting room where she saw Kakashi, Tsunade and Jiraiya. Both Sannins watched Anko carefully. Jiraiya and Tsunade never trusted Anko due to the fact she worked with Orochimaru when she was young. Both had pleaded with the Hokage to lock her up or banish her from the village. Kakashi gave Anko a warm hug. "They let you out?" Anko gave him a look. "Oh that's right you hate hospitals."

"Well, later on today we need you to come to answer some questions." Tsunade's cold green eyes looked at Anko. "It is not an invitation is an order Jounin." With that both Legendary Sannins left. Anko glared at them both. Kakashi sighed. He knew that Anko was the outcast like Naruto, one of his students. Though Anko might not have been cursed with a demon the people in the village gave her the same attitude that they gave Naruto. Even though Naruto grew on to the people of Konoha, Anko never did. People didn't trust her, they feared her, hated her, and wanted her out of the village.

Anko went through her drawers looking franticly for something. Kakashi stood by her door way watching her mess her apartment. Anko moved quickly dodging his hand. Her body was moving but her mind was somewhere else. _The faces… I know I have a picture._ She burst to her room and did the same thing. Drawers were pulled from their places; clothes were thrown out the closets. Anko finally gave up. Kakashi went to her side. "What are you looking for?" He asked.

"A box that I had since I was a kid," She explained, "Orochimaru gave it to me." She whispered. Kakashi sighed with anger. He was getting tired of hearing that name coming from her. "Leave me alone." She said. It was obvious that she knew he was mad at her.

"Anko, look I'm sorry-" He began to say when he was interrupted.

"I said leave!" She screamed. Her eyes burned with anger a feeling she felt every day. Every time she had an anger burst it didn't surprise her or anyone. Everyone was use to her outburst even Kakashi. Kakashi backed away giving in to her command.

Anko was alone again. "Maybe Oro-san was right." She sighed. "I will be searching for peace but in the end it will come back me being alone in this world." Orochimaru was the only family she had since her parents died mysteriously. The Akatsuki were her family at one point. She learned from them they were her brothers and sister. Anko crawled herself in a fetal position, closing her eyes, she let some of her memories that she remembered of her time with Orochimaru sink in her brain. A part of her missed those days when she was ignorant on what her 'family' was teaching her. They were the only ones that made her feel like she belonged. When she opened her eyes a small twinkle appeared with the help of the sunlight. It was her box. "It wasn't there I checked that stop several times." She whispered.

Her hand reached for the box and pulled it close to her. She sat against the wall with the box on her lap. She hesitated on opening it. She couldn't remember what was in it. Anko's fingers lifted the lid open. To her surprise it was filled with paper with writing. On a closer look she realized it was her writing from journal entries. For two hours she read the entries several times trying to remember anything but the letters were from the memories that she already seen. The entries were nothing new and did not help her at all.

Disappointed she was about to close the lid when at the bottom was a picture. It was backwards. The blank side faced at her. The names that she dreamed were on the back. To her excitement she turned the picture over. Her heart jumped with joy. The people from her memory were there on the picture. A group picture with Anko in the center sitting with a smile. A smile, true smile, appeared on her lips. She had to find them. They hold the key to the years that were in darkness. "That's it I'm leaving." She cleaned her whole apartment quickly and packed her sack. "I'm sorry Hokage. I know that you forbid me to leave but I must do this." She whispered. She wrote a letter to Kakashi. He was her best friend and knew he would understand.

Kakashi walked up to Anko's door. He felt horrible after the small fight between them. He knocked on the door but no one answered after thirty minutes of knocking. He turned the door knob easily and entered. He looked around calling out to Anko but no one was home. A letter stood out like a sore thumb with his name. He picked it up and read it.

_Kakashi_

_I know by the time you read this I will be gone from Konoha. All my life I knew something was missing. The way I escaped from Orochimaru and the Akatsuki always disturbed me. I know what I've been told on how I escaped was a lie. I know that the Anbu didn't fight the Akatsuki and got me back. I'm getting my memories back from the years I was gone. I know that you will understand but the Hokage would keep me here for the fear that Orochimaru will look for me and take me back but I rather take that chance. I need to find some people. They hold the key on what happened and how I escaped. I'm sorry for leaving you. I would ask you to come but I need to do this by myself. I'm so sorry for the fight earlier. I didn't mean to yell at you. I hope when I come back we can catch up with some dango and ramen my treat._

_-With love Anko_

Kakashi shook his head then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Kakashi appeared in front of the Hokage. Tsunade and Jiraiya stood on each side of the Hokage. The Hokage lifted his head at the silver haired Jounin. "What brings you here Kakashi?" asked the old man.

Kakashi explained what happened. Both of the Jounin shifted their positions and looks. The Hokage stood up glanced at both at the man and woman at his side. "Get the Anbu ready. Bring Anko back as soon as possible. If she resist then use force to bring her but do not kill her." He ordered both of the Jounin that were at his side. Both of them nodded and disappeared. Kakashi was confused.

"Hokage, why did you send out the Anbu? Anko is not dangerous." Kakashi gave a confused look.

"I know you're fond of her Kakashi but Orochimaru is looking for her. He wants her back the Akatsuki want their sister back." He said with a sigh. "Kakashi I know you weren't around when we found Anko. Yes what we told the village was a lie but only because we wanted to protect her. You see not only Anko was a student of Orochimaru but she was a member of the Akatsuki." Kakashi's eyes widen. "If they village knew that they would have wanted her dead. The Akatsuki have been trying to get to Anko to leave the village so they can capture her and take her way. When we found her at age fifteen we knew that she escaped Orochimaru but we don't know how. We tried to get her memories on how she got away but something blocked her memories."

"So you think that her memories hold the key on how she escaped and where she was for the three years she was missing?" Kakashi asked. The Hokage nodded. "I have to go help her." He got ready to leave.

"Kakashi, Anko won't come back till she finds what she wants. You know how she is. She won't stop searching till knows the truth. The Anbu will find her. They will I promise you. Now go to your students they are ready for their lesson." The Hokage squeezed Kakashi's shoulder. Kakashi nodded and left. With what he found out about Anko he didn't know what to think of her. Was she an enemy or a friend? Was her not remembering on what happened to her a lie to spy for the Akatsuki? No she is not a spy she's Anko, his best friend, the girl that he always had fun with. There was no evil within her soul.

_Wow I'm finally finished with this chapter! This story had been in folders where I keep my stories and I just found it a few weeks ago. Ha-ha I've been working this story since two years ago I think. Wow that's a long time. Please R&R! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! :D_


	2. Searching

Chapter Two: Searching

The city changed dramatically the last time Anko and Kakashi had visit. The thought of her friend made her sad. Anko still felt horrible for leaving. With every step she wanted to turn back and pretend that she never wanted to remember. She knew that the Anbu would search the village first. In a matter of minutes they would know that she was no longer in the village. The thought in mind she hurried into a hotel.

The hotel was simple and elegant. Anko looked around in amazement. _Such a beautiful hotel!_ Anko walked up the counter and ordered a room. The man gave her one good look before proceeding on giving her a room. With the money that she saved up and from she inherited from her family, Anko got the best room the hotel could offer. The room's walls were white, the furniture had expensive fabrics, the bed's sheets were made from the most expensive silk she had ever felt and seen. The Jounin glanced out her window. Anko was never use to the city life. Every minute she was in the hotel room the more she wanted to go back to her ordinary apartment and normal life.

She left the window and jumped on the bed. "First I need a ride. Second, I need to start looking for them." Her finger tapped on the picture she took out from her pocket. "Where are you guys?"

Three Days Later

Tobeo kept close to Tsume as they walked around searching for something to eat. The rest of the pack stayed with Cheza. The two wolves wondered out of the store with something on both of their minds. Tobeo took one last look at the sweets that they couldn't afford. Tsume kept walking, hands in his pockets, and his back straight. The macho Tsume had his mind full with thoughts that he couldn't put them in order. Too much has happened over the years and he wished he could remember the name of a girl that he met three years ago. _What was her name?_ He said over many names but none had given him the 'ah ha!' feeling. He missed the girl that they found in the woods.

Another thought in his mind was the wolf hunter. There had been sightings of him but every time the wolf hunter had a chance to fire at the pack they disappeared or better yet blended in with society. The two wolves entered a groceries store that was suitable for the money they had. Tobeo and Tsume grabbed as much as they could afford. The clerk scanned the items while giving them suspicious looks then gave them the price. The price on the screen was more than they had in hand. The clerk rolled her eyes when Tsume gave a fit. "I'm sorry sir but that's the right amount. It's no mistake. If you don't have the money to afford this then take some items out and you will be on your way." The clerk said with a tone and attitude. Tsume tried to control his anger while Tobeo tried to reason with the woman. Annoyed by the young boy and the man she threatened to call security.

"You don't have to be a total bitch, you know." A woman said giving the clerk a glare. "I'll help you out since you are having trouble here. I'll pay their share and you can continue on thinking that your date will be on time. I mean if you have a boyfriend which probably you don't with that bitchy attitude and the way you treat customers says that you have no one in your life to give you the attention you need. So suck it up and treat people with respect you never know they might end up respecting you in return." The clerk's face turned red with anger and embarrassment. Tobeo and Tsume followed the woman who was kind enough to pay for their share. Tsume watched the unknown woman close. That attitude and voice gave him a pleasant feeling. Something he hadn't had in a long time. Tobeo was surprised that a beautiful woman would pay for them and defend them. It gave him the feeling that he was safe with her and Tsume.

Tobeo thanked the lady who helped them. The woman smiled in returned. Tsume had his eyes on her. Who was she? Her scent was sweet and with a hint of earth and spring water. "Yeah, thanks. Well we got to go." Tsume said. The woman nodded and waved them good bye. Tobeo and Tsume exchanged their thoughts when they were a few feet away.

"She's from one of those villages that everyone keeps talking about." Tobeo's voice was excited. They never been to one of the hidden villages due to the fact well they are hidden. "She smelled really nice." Tobeo blushed innocently. "I know I smelled that scent before. Did you get that feeling Tsume?" Tobeo asked. The other wolf nodded.

"Yeah, Tobeo I have. It was a long time though." Tsume replied. The two wolves kept walking and secretly sneaking peeks at the woman who waited to cross the street. A man passed through them. His hair was silver and in spikes. He wore his village attire and a mask hiding his face. Tsume and Tobeo watched the man half walking and half speed walking go up the woman. He called out to the woman. The medium brown eyes woman stopped and turned. Her eyes widen with shock.

"Anko, Anko wait up!" The man shouted. Both Tobeo and Tsume glanced at each other. Shock was readable through their faces. The name finally gave Tsume the 'ah ha!' feeling that he was looking for. The young wolf, with bag in hand, began to run towards Anko but Tsume pulled him back. Anko's shocked expression still caught on her face as Kakashi appeared from the bodies of people. Only one question came to her mind. "What the hell are you doing here?" Anko demanded when Kakashi was only a foot away. "I thought I told you not to come!" She growled, "I'm not five Kakashi." Her hands crossed over her chest. Kakashi placed his hand on her shoulder which made Anko suspicious.

"I know but I was scared for you. Please come back." Kakashi sounded desperate another bell of suspicious rang in Anko's mind. When did Kakashi feared for her safety that he had to beg? Something was not right. She knew Kakashi wouldn't abandon his students or his village just for her. "Anko come home." His tone changed. The young man's voice was not his own.

"Who are you?" Anko took a step back. She pulled away from the man's grip. The man thought to be Kakashi smiled down at her. It was more of a grin than a smile. It was long and thin and it brought one face in mind. He pulled down his mask reviling what was underneath. She didn't need to see the rest of his face to see who it was. "O-Orochimaru," Anko whispered. Orochimaru laughed softly. Memories on how she feared and hated him surfaced. The man came close to her and placed his lips against her ears. Tobeo and Tsume saw how Anko's body trembled as the man got close to her.

"We're going home." Orochimaru spoke softly in her ear. Anko pushed him away, shaking her head as a response, and then ran. Orochimaru walked casually after her. He moved his head up and down once giving orders to the others to follow.

"Anko," Tobeo started, "its Anko! Tsume we have to follow her!" Tobeo, the young pup, hurried down the street that Anko took. Tsume's hand missed Tobeo's shoulder by inches. He cursed silently and ran after Tobeo. Tobeo ran as fast as he could with the bag of food in his hands. His best friend was back. He ignored Tsume's orders and followed Anko's scent. Before going any further down the alley that Anko took and the man after her, Tobeo set down the bag in a hiding spot where he can hide it for that moment. Thinking that he can stop Tobeo from going in further, Tsume reached one more time for the pup but was too late. Tobeo had entered the alley leaving the bag behind. Tsume settled the bag down and chased after Tobeo once more. Tsume wouldn't forget the look on Anko's face. It was the same expression she had when he and the pack found her eight years ago. Her face so filled with fear that it haunted him for nights. Why was she here? Better yet, who was she running from?

Anko kept running, crashing into several people before she entered the alley. She ignored the crude comments that were said from the people she pushed and shoved out of her way. She heard Orochimaru's slow footsteps after her. She needed to get away from him and from the Akatsuki that were surly around the area. How long did he know she was in the city? They alley was a maze, every turn she took the more she saw similarities in the buildings that she passed. Finally one turned lead to a dead end. The buildings blocked all sides but one and that was the one were Orochimaru stood.

"Stop playing around and let's go home, my dear." Orochimaru said. He extended his hand out to her. Anko shook her head. "Anko you always were an outcast in Konoha. The village knows you're a traitor. They never wanted you for the choices you made on your free will. You love me and your family and I can see that you still do. The Akatsuki filled the void that you had in your heart. With your family's death you had no one help you out. Who were the ones that brought you in their home? Who gave you something to live for?" Orochimaru stepped closer to his former student. His white hand stroked her cheek like he did when she was a kid. Anko found herself laying her head, her eyes closed, and on his hand remembering the 'family' that she had.

"What family Orochimaru?" Anko opened her eyes. "You took me in but for your own benefits. You used me to get information from Konoha. You taught me how to kill without remorse. You taught me how to be alone." Anko began to lose control over her emotions, "You lied to me. You and the Akatsuki are not my family. My family is the village Hidden in the Leaves. They took me in when I needed someone the most. You chased me down and almost killed me. What sort of a family does that to their family?" Anko exhaled out in anger. Why her? Why did Orochimaru chose her?

"I'm sorry Anko. I thought I could have convinced you but I see something is stopping you." Orochimaru sighed. A pair of hands clutched on to Anko's arms. Deidara tied her hands together behind her back with handcuffs that drained her chakra. Anko did not need chakra in order to do some damage to her enemy. She slammed her head against Deidara's face. The blond Akatsuki member fell back holding his nose that bled a river of blood. Anko slid away from his grip of her assailant and gave Deidara a side kicks with all her physical strength. The force of her kick caused Deidara to fall back. She gave him another blow taking another advantage of the moment. The Jounin knew that she only had a few minutes before Deidara would take control of the situation. She wanted the cuffs off her. Deidara stood up and caught Anko's side kick and threw her to a wall.

The hard concrete wall cracked against Anko's body. The man let Anko fall to the ground. Then Deidara repeatedly punched and kicked Anko. Deidara and Anko never saw eye to eye. Both wanted the same attention and both wanted to be the best. He let all his frustration and anger with ever blow. Orochimaru looked away when Anko's brown eyes managed to open and stare at her sensei. "Deidara I believe that's enough." Orochimaru's voice stopped the blond Akatsuki from the next punch.

Deidara raised his hand in the air for another and final blow. Anko closed her eyes expecting the pain to come to her face but all she heard was a scream. Her eyes opened wide and saw a wolf biting down on Deidara's hand. Another wolf jumped on Deidara's back biting his neck. Both wolves attacked Deidara. The wolf that had a tight grip on Deidara's hand took several hard chomps then the wolf took one hard pull. Blood squirted out of Deidara's hand his blood washed over Anko and the wolf that threw the hand that it took from Deidara. He screamed in pain holding his arm that missed a hand. He forgot about the other wolf on his neck who wanted to do the same thing. In anger he threw the wolf on his back away from him The brown wolf growled blocking Anko from Deidara's rage. Anko managed to see the color of the other wolf, it was silver with a color x on its chest. The silver wolf went for another bite but Deidara kicked the silver wolf in its head. The wolf yelped and staggered back towards Anko shaking its head. When the silver wolf got back into focus on the attack he charged head on with Deidara.

Anko closed her eyes again. Her back felt cold against the ground. She turned her head to Orochimaru. Her sensei had his arms crossed watching the fight with the smirk that always sent chills down her spine. That smirk meant he liked what he saw. _So much for family_ Deidara had trouble with summoning his explosive art with one hand and the wolf kept aiming for his other hand. The brown wolf poked his nose on Anko's cheek. When the brown wolf saw her turn her head a bit he knew she was alive. The brown wolf ran to help its fellow wolf and Deidara called out for help. Orochimaru shook his head in disappointment. Orochimaru's snake eyes glowed from the attack that he was going to use. The brown wolf was his target. From watching the two wolves Anko's old sensei knew who take out. Orochimaru's neck extended towards the unexpected brown wolf. His mouth opened wide for a bite. The three watched in horror when Orochimaru sank his teeth on a neck. Orochimaru's eyes opened when his lips touched soft skin not fur. Anko stood over Tobeo using her body as a shield. Anko knew Tobeo wouldn't survive the cursed mark. Orochimaru pulled back watching Anko fall on Tobeo.

The pain that Anko felt brought back memories of when she first received the cursed mark. Her neck burned when a new cursed mark formed. Her body ached as the new cursed formed with her old one underneath her clothes. All she could feel was the pain, the fire that burned her neck. The day were she was locked away, alone, her only company were her screams that echoed through day and night. She might not survive this time but at least she saved the wolf that came to her rescue.

Orochimaru slipped pass Tobeo and Tsume and took hold of Deidara. The snake eyed sensei watched to the wolves as he remembered them from the past. He let out a disgusted look at them. "If you protect her you will die. Anko, my dear, we will see you soon." Orochimaru gave one final glance at Anko then at the wolves that protect her. Orochimaru held on to Deidara as they disappeared.

Anko clenched her fists tight, her teeth grinned against each other. Sweat dropped down from her whole body. Tobeo and Tsume exchanged looks. What happened? Anko forced her screams in pain down her throat. She did not want to show her weakness to the unknown animals. Her neck turned to the pain trying to squeeze the pain away but she knew that did not help at all. Her heart went _thump, thump_ in high speeds. Tsume bit at the cuffs. At his third try he finally cut broke the chakra draining item. Her hands shot up from her back to her neck. The young pup whined softly nudging at Anko's cheek.

Tsume watched his old friend tossed and turn. His ears perked up when another presence appeared out of no were. The woman wore a long black cloak the cloak had red swirls. Her eyes were dull with no emotions in them. Her blue hair was pulled back neatly into a formal bun. Her presence held no danger. She walked up to them and both wolves growled at her. She stopped her arms were folded under her chest. "I'm only here to help." She said. Anko turned her head. "I have to get close to her." The blue haired woman reached out to Anko but Tobeo snapped his teeth at her. "I won't hurt her I promise." Her tone was honest and Tsume gently pushed Tobeo away from Anko.

"K-k…" Anko began to say but she was hushed by the woman.

"It's okay my darling. I'm going to make the pain go away." The blue hair woman kneeled down towards Anko. She brought Anko's head towards her; the woman's hand went over Anko's head. "She will go to sleep when I'm done with her. When she wakes up she must rest for a couple of days. I will make the pain go away but I can't take away the cursed mark from forming." She told Tobeo and Tsume. Her hand glowed from her healing chakra. "She survived it once but I'm not sure if she can survive it again." When she was done she leaned down and placed her forehead against Anko's. Anko groaned as she tried to call out her name. The blue haired woman stood up and she took one long look at the two wolves.

Tobeo watched in amazement as the unknown woman dissolved into millions of butterflies. "Please take care of her." She said before her upper body disappeared with the other butterflies. It wasn't long before Tsume transformed into his human form and picked up the unconscious Anko. Tobeo ran up to Tsume wiping away the blood that was on his face.

"What's the matter with Anko?" Tobeo asked his short wavy hair pulled out of his face. Tsume shook his head. He did not know what had happened. All he knew is that Anko was okay or somewhat and she was wanted by the freaky pale man.

"We have to take her back with us." Tsume said but the young pup felt uneasy. The grey wolf knew Tobeo felt that way but Kiba would have to suck it up.

In an abandon house, noises were coming from the main living room. The windows were torn and some boarded up. The inside was not as pretty as the outside. The furniture was ruined by the years of the people or wolves that came by. Lately the abandon house was occupied by a group of animals. No one had wondered in the house in a while and the pack of wolves was happy.

The wolves were waiting anxiously for their pack members to come back from the store. A blue wolf and a light brown wolf were huddling around each other. The pack leader, white wolf, had his head on a woman's lap. She petted him gently with her flower scented hand. Kiba's ears perked up when a noise came from a distance. He stood up on all fours, alarmed, but then went back to his previous position. Cheza smiled softly while petting him.

Blue and Hige touched their noses together.

"What is taking them so long?" Asked Blue, her azure human eyes went to Kiba and Cheza. The pack leader stood up again this time on two feet. "It wouldn't take them this long to get something to eat…"

"I know. They probably got into some trouble. They would return in a matter of hours or maybe tomorrow. If they return by tomorrow evening we'll go and search for them. Okay?" Kiba told Blue. He turned to his Cheza who had the same worried look as Blue.

"Do you think they will come tomorrow?" Cheza asked softly. Kiba nodded but he didn't know. Since they all are being hunted he just hoped that they are well. Hige rubbed his head against Blue's legs to calm her down. Blue sat back down on the floor.

Kiba was worried but he didn't let it get to him. He knew Tobeo and Tsume were good fighters. Maybe Tsume was better but Tobeo can still fight a decent fight. He just hoped that they would return soon.

The sounds of running footsteps came from the distance. Everyone stood up Kiba pulled Cheza behind him. Blue and Hige growled in their wolf forms. Tobeo burst through the door. His hair was a mess and his body was sweaty. The bag of food that he retrieved lay crumpled in his arms. He went inside putting it on the table. Kiba asked what was going on but the young pup ignored him and opened a door that had a bed. Everyone wanted to ask what happen but Tsume came in with a body. Kiba was furious. _They brought a dead body? Great _The leader thought. Her face was hidden because it was facing Tsume's chest. The whole room filled with her scent. It was pure earthy scent. It brought everyone memories.

Tsume placed the girl on the bed. He brushed off her hair from her face. Tobeo was going to close the door when Kiba pushed through. The others followed him. Cheza and Blue gasped and ran beside the girl. "Anko?" they both said. The unconscious Anko made several faces in her sleep. Her hands were on her neck which was later placed at her sides. Kiba growled at the girl but deep down he felt the feelings that he thought were gone a long time ago. Tobeo smiled as everyone was happy to see their long lost friend.

"Where did you find her?" Hige thought he should ask since Blue and Cheza were at Anko's side, Kiba looked like he was going to have an outburst, and Tobeo was smiling.

"I'll tell you later…" Tsume said, "We just need to give rest."

Anko mumbled words but no one could detect what she said. Tobeo touched her hand several times making sure that she was there. Cheza stroked Anko's cheek and Blue held her other hand. Tsume looked over at the Sleeping Beauty and he felt good inside. He was glad to see everyone together but he wouldn't admit it. He missed Anko maybe more than he should have. He knew that Anko would have to explain to them a lot.

Anko finally found the people she long looked for. Her search was over.

_I'm sorry for posting this chapter so late. :D I hope you enjoy!_


	3. Moonlight

Chapter 3: Moonlight

Kakashi sat down reading his book while Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were trying to capture the bell from him. It was not easy for the young students. Every move they made, Kakashi was two steps ahead of them. The pink hair girl used clones; the boy with the whiskers used his sexy jutsu; the boy with the attitude took advantage of it. Through their hard and most impressive attempts they didn't get the bell from their Sensei. It shocked him that he was not paying attention to the words that were printed on the paper from the book that he was reading. Kakashi's mind played back memories of when he met Anko. The first time he saw her when she was brought by the Anbu to the first time he felt some one that he could connect to. Damn he missed her. Through the small walking down memory lane he managed to stay focused on the challenged.

He stood up holding the bell between his fingers. The youngsters huffed and puffed from exhaustion. The sliver haired man sighed. "Alright, training is finished. Be ready for tomorrow you three would try it again." Sakura tilted her head. It wasn't like her Sensei to finish training so quickly. She pulled her long pink hair from her face. The heat made it stick to her skin and she shuddered knowing she was sweating. She hoped that Sasuke didn't notice. The blond one, Naruto, began to show off to his female companion that ignored him.

"Kakashi are you worried about Anko?" She dared to ask. Kakashi stared at her a while then nodded. He swore that he saw her eyes sparkle. "Aww Sensei!" He made a face that was invisible through the mask. Sakura thought she solved the mystery. _Kakashi and Anko are a couple! _She screamed in delight. She couldn't wait to spill to the others.

Kakashi, still puzzled, left.

Few hours later Kakashi sat down at his normal spot where he and Anko sat. He had his noodle bowl but it didn't feel right. Kakashi did not want to admit that he cared more for his fellow friend. He couldn't help but wonder if it could be possible that he loved her?

"Kakashi I see you're reading my latest novels." Jiraiya grin popped into view. The Sannin sat down on Anko's side. Kakashi placed the book down and stirred his cold ramen. Noticing that Kakashi was down, Jiraiya ordered warm sake. When his order came he poured himself and Kakashi some. "Are you going to tell me what's on your mind?"

"Anko is on my mind." He confessed straight off the bat. The Sannin sighed. He feared that one of his fellow friends had gotten too attached to the traitor. Jiraiya never trusted Anko but he couldn't deny that she was beautiful in her own way. Her beauty did not change the fact that she was a traitor and rat.

"You're on thin water Kakashi. You know who she is and I rather see you with Rin rather than her." The Sannin told him. "Anko doesn't know how to love. She never needed anyone but Orochimaru and the Akatsuki." He lowered his voice in case someone was listening in. "You should be glad that she left. It was about time. It should make things easier for you and for everyone who knows the truth about her. Don't let her past make her seem like a victim. If you knew what _we_ know then you wouldn't waste your thoughts on her." He paused, "Think of your future. You're almost going to be an old man its best that you found a woman to settle down and have a family." He joked on the old man part but Kakashi knew that he didn't joke about settling down.

"You're thoughts are your own but I will be there for Anko. She's been through hell in her past and she is an innocent person. She ran away from Orochimaru and she never wants to go back with him." Kakashi stood up to leave. He had it. He couldn't be in the same village where people hated her. Jiraiya shook his head and laughed.

"If you really think she's innocent then ask her how her family died." The Sannin said in a serious manner and it had the tone of I-know-something-you-don't. The silver hair man stopped and turned to face his friend. "There is something in her that Orochimaru loved. Why do you think that he wants her? It's not because she was his student or because she knows his secrets. It's something else. If you're going to play hero just know who you are trying to rescue. You never know she may be the villain. Keep that in thought Kakashi." The Sannin sipped his sake and vanished.

Kakashi thought over what happened then he too disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

The man removed his uniform from his well built body. The shadows of the night covered his house. The single source of light came from high in the sky. The moon was full and bright. The bright jewel from space brightened up his room. He got in his sweats and stared out the window. He wanted to find his friend. Kakashi wished Anko would have invited him along. He never knew that a person could miss someone so much. It wasn't like him to miss someone like crazy. His head filled with scenarios on what Anko is doing or what could have happened to her.

With the thoughts of a woman that everyone hated it brought up what Jiraiya said. What did he mean by that? Was somehow Anko responsible for her family's death? Kakashi tried to think back on his own past trying to find some clue to who were Anko's family. The more he thought of it the more he wanted to find her and ask herself.

If he decided on leaving and going after her then what would that make him to his village? He would go to a world that was completely different from his village. That world was just as dangerous as in his world. He knew that there were barriers that hid the villages from the people in the cities. Kakashi knew that the Hokage won't stop him. No one could stop him on finding Anko.

"Kakashi," A female's voice came from the darkness. His head shot up hoping it was Anko. His excitement died down. Rin's beautiful gaze captured his. She was in her night gown. At first he was shocked to see her in his house but then remembered that she was staying with him till she found her own place to live. Then it hit him, _No wonder Anko never wanted to come here…She must have thought me and Rin were…_

"Hey Rin, why are you up?" He asked her. The girl shrugged holding herself from the cool air that gently pinched her skin.

"I can't sleep." She said. Her gaze still held his. She stepped closer to him and soon enough she was at his side by the window staring at the moon. "What about you?"

"Same. Had a lot in my mind you know?" He raised his brow when Rin placed her back against his chest. Her soft hands gently got his hand and wrapped them around her in a hug. _This was unusual._ He thought. He didn't move but stayed in the same position.

"I like being like this don't you?" She smiled up at him. This was too fast. Was she being for real or just toying with him? "Kakashi you know how I feel about you. It shouldn't surprise you." She must have read his thoughts. He apologized then stepped away from her giving them both space. Rin didn't stop. "Why don't you let me in?" She asked. Her tone was filled with sadness. "You never let anyone in but _her_." Her voice went cold and hurt. She didn't hide her emotions from him.

"Rin, I-" Kakashi began but got interrupted.

"I know. You and _her_ have a special bond but what about having other bonds? Why don't you have a bond that doesn't have secrets? Why can't you have one with me?" Rin wrapped her arms around him. She was serious and Kakashi didn't know what to do. "I would never abandon you. I will be by your side. I will love you like no woman has ever loved you before." She whispered when she leaned in for a kiss. At first Kakashi wanted to push her away but he didn't. He welcomed her lips to his. The kiss was sweet and tender. He found his body reacting to it. Something awoke inside him something that felt for this woman in his arm.

The part that felt a deep affectionate for Anko was hushed by his other half. Maybe Jiraiya was right? Maybe he should give up on Anko and plan a future with Rin? His body led hers to the bed. Her hands roamed over his back as his went up her gown taking it off. His body was doing what his inner soul wanted. He found that he enjoyed her kisses, her touch, her smile, and every being that belonged to her. Why didn't he sense it before? This night was a night of a new life. All his thoughts of Anko disappeared when he and Rin were one.

The moonlight began to shrink as the moon left the night and the sun came up for a new day.

Tsume and Tobeo kept a close eye on Anko making sure that no one interrupted her sleep. The rest of the gang was caught up into what had happened. One person, Kiba, was not happy that she was back. Kiba paced his room where Cheza slept. The moon was full and beautiful. He had to stop the urge to howl at it. Hige and Blue were sleeping in another room that was right across from Kiba and Cheza's room. He sat on the window frame; his thin fingers ran through his short wavy hair. No one from his pack would understand why he didn't want Anko to be with them.

He hoped that she would awake soon and then they could be on their way. Till then he was haunted by his past.

Anko felt something being torn from her body. Her dreams broke into millions of pieces. In her head she screamed hoping that it would end. The more she screamed the more the memories broke in pieces. She opened her eyes to see that some of her memories where breaking but others weren't. Each memory that broke had the same face that was handsome, with silver hair, and dark beautiful eyes. Then it came to light that her memories of Kakashi were being ripped into pieces. _What was going on here? _She asked. All her dreams and memories of her friend were torn and fell into the darkness. Anko's hand reached for the small shards of memories but every time she got close to them her hand would slip through them.

Why was this happening to her? Anko watched one of her final memories of Kakashi. The memory was of both of them together at the shore line watching the moonlight. The wave's sounds were soothing to her. Kakashi had his arm around her in a friendly manner but it still made her blush. They were talking about something but Anko couldn't remember. Kakashi held her close that it made her realize that this was more than friendly. Seeing her with Kakashi like this made her rethink about their relationship.

"Anko lets promise something." Kakashi's voice always made her feel weird. Not in a bad way but in a way that meant that he accepted her in his life. The memory began to break Anko cried out for it not to.

"Oh like what?" Anko, from the memory, replied.

"A promise that if something happened to us we will do whatever it takes to help each other out. We won't let anyone get in our friendship." Kakashi began, "Let's make a bond that no one can break." He stood up and cut his palm. Memory Anko stood there thinking then agreed. She slit her own palm.

Both of them joined their palms together sealing it, the ultimate pact.

"We will promise that we will always be there for each other and help each other in need. We promise not to let anyone take us away from each other. With this pact we are one." Anko said. Kakashi nodded his head.

The memory shattered. She knew that the pact was broken. Tremendous grief came over the purple hair girl. He broke the pact. In the darkest part of her mind she let herself fill up with the anger that she hid from. Anger that would make the villagers from Konoha would fear her more. She felt the cursed mark acting up. In her mind she fought control. She knew that anger was the key on how the evil power would control the person with the cursed mark.

Orochimaru was right. She was alone. Kakashi moved on. She stood up from the darkness. _Why does it matter to me?_ She thought. Anko had no idea where her body was. She could be with Orochimaru at this moment or worse. Anko wanted to wake up. She ran into the darkness that was endless. She wanted to escape the emptiness from her mind. The anger was harder to get rid of when her memories began to shatter in front of her.

She wished that she was never born.

All she caused was pain.

Kakashi was angry that she left.

_Stop thinking about him!_

Her inner voice shouted at her. The endless darkness surrounded her every where she ran. There was no door or no light to go to. Was she going to be stuck in her mind forever? She stopped running and fell down. Her body fell deeper into the darkness. The memory of the moonlight fell right on top of her. She closed her eyes waiting to hit the cold ocean water. She felt nothing but a whoosh of air hit her.

Tsume turned his head when he saw Anko moved her head and made a face. Her lips moved and then a scream came from her lips. Her body shot up. Tobeo jumped at her sudden movement. Her screams kept exiting her lips. She screamed and screamed. Tsume rushed to her side holding her tightly. Her body moved with force that he was afraid to let her go. Tobeo ran out of the room and called out for help.

Anko's eyes opened. Anko saw she was somewhere. She felt someone holding her. _Kakashi?_ She wondered but this touch was different. She swallowed down her screams and turned her head to the person that held her. The man had silver hair was almost in a buzz cut but at the back had a small pony tail, his eyes were brown but she felt that deep down those eyes were from an animal, and his face was familiar.

"Anko, it's okay." He said. Without warning he kissed her forehead. Anko blinked several times. Her body was sweating from whatever she was going through. Who was he? Anko's attention went to the other people who came rushing through the door. She went through each faces. As she looked at each their child faces appeared next to them. For that moment, Anko forgot what she was looking for.

"We're glad you're awake!" A young child said jumping next to her side and hugged her tightly. The man that held her stepped away from her. Quickly she pulled Tsume back to his place. She didn't want to be alone. Tobeo smiled resting his head on her shoulder. Tsume went back at her side and held her.

Cheza and Blue smiled and went to Anko. They gave her hugs and gave her a good morning. Two men were by the door. One had a small smile and one had no emotion. The man with no emotion, Kiba, made her feel uncomfortable.

"Are you guys Tsume, Tobeo, Blue, Cheza, Hige, and Kiba?" Anko finally managed to say. Her voice was shaky. Everyone nodded and introduced themselves to her. Now she knew the names to each face which made her feel more comfortable. "I have a lot of questions for you guys." She said.

"Of course you do." Cheza answered. "Right now just get some rest and we will catch up Anko."

Anko agreed. She turned her head and saw the moonlight disappear as the moon went down. Sun rise replaced the moonlight. Anko frowned knowing that Kakashi would be waking to by now as well. She felt her eyes watering. Before she knew it she was in tears. Her body shook as she sobbed. She sobbed for several things: one for finding the people from her past, second she would finally know the truth about her escape and third she knew that she had no one in Konoha.

Before the sun took its place in the sky, Anko knew that it would be her last moonlight of thinking of Konoha, of her life there, and of Kakashi. Now the sun rose for a new life. A new life that would be a fresh new start for her. These people would help her remember and she would be whole again.

_Hope you guys enjoyed please R&R! Please forgive me for my tardiness on updating my f.f.'s. I will upload soon I promise!_


	4. New Life?

Chapter 4: New Life?

From what the gang told Anko she was out for a couple of weeks. It would explain on why she felt weak and over all hungry. Tobeo brought her some dango, knowing that it was her favorite. When Anko saw the small balls of goodness she tried to hold herself down so she wouldn't attack the young boy. She popped one after another till her stomach told her she was full. She enjoyed the deliciousness of the dango. It was evident to the others that she was hungry. Anko knew it and she felt as if it made her vulnerable. She popped the last of the pyramid of dango into her mouth. She leaned back on the bed with a satisfied feeling inside her.

Tsume kept close to her side since he was being forced by Anko's hand holding his jacket tightly. Ever since she woke up she didn't want Tsume or Tobeo to leave her. Tsume, just like the others, can't believe that she's back. His whole life he wanted her back because she never gave them the reason on why she left. From what Kiba told the group was that she and Kiba got into an argument and it lead Anko leave. What was said in that argument? Tsume wanted to know. He knew he had to be patient with Anko.

Blue and Hige kept to themselves in their wolves form. Blue's head was on Hige's neck. Her eyes were shut from the sleep. Hige had his head on his paws watching the rest of the group. Cheza slept soundlessly on Kiba. His white fur tickled the Flower Maiden's face. Her hands were under her head touching the soft white snow fur that was under her.

Kiba had the look that could kill.

He was still not happy that Anko was back. He didn't like how Tsume and Tobeo were all over her. He didn't like the fact that she still looked the same. He didn't like how her scent was strong and vibrant.

He wanted to forget the past.

He wanted to forget her.

XXX

The next morning everyone was awake and ready to hear what Anko had to say. Even though they knew that she didn't remember them, they listened to what her life was like. The Village Hidden in the Leaf was Anko's home they found out. They knew of the people and its customs by Anko. She told them of what was her position in the village. The young one, Tobeo, was entranced by what the Jounin told them. It was a different world for the wolves and to the Flower Maiden. They've always kept to the woods and forests and yet they never found any villages.

"That's why no one can find them. They are hidden by the Hokage's soul. He is the protector of the village and its people. That's why when the people see people like me, who had lived in the villages, they always want to know where I came from or they end up following me to see where I live. No other person can find the villages only those who live there." She said. In the saying there was a lie. Yes no other person can find it but there was a way for the outsiders to find one and get in. Anko didn't tell them that. She was not going to betray her village's secrets. Then again she never was liked in her village.

"Wow! That's something." Tobeo's eyes grew with excitement. "When you get your memories can you take us there?" He begged. Anko smiled, she looked at the others who had the same plead. She touched his hand gently with little hesitation.

"I'll think about it." She said. The young pup eyes beamed with the possibility that the maybe might be a yes.

"Anko, how did you lose your memory?" Hige asked. The eyes were on her. Anko sat up from the bed, her head falling a bit, and her hair made a wall between them. For a second Hige was about to apologize but then Anko brought her head back up to look at them.

"Well I don't remember from what I could remember is that I woke up in the hospital of the infirmary and the Hokage was there by my said and with Ka-"She stopped herself from saying the name. "He was by my side. He told me that I ran away from Orochimaru and I was being chased by him. He told me that I had fallen into the ocean to escape. The fall almost killed me, he said, and that I was lucky." She explained to them. "Then he asked me where I was for the past three years. I had no idea where I've been in those years. I had no idea how I escaped from Orochimaru and this thugs when I was running in the forest."

Everyone went quiet as they thought back to the day they first met Anko. The twelve year girl being beaten and being dragged into whatever the creeps wanted from her. Kiba stared hard at the window. Blue exchanged glances with Hige who stared at Tsume. Tobeo watched everyone waiting for someone to speak. Kiba growled and turned to the purple hair girl.

"We found you when you were getting attacked by Orochimaru and his men. Tsume and Tobeo decided to play heroes to save you." Anko turned away like a child being yelled at for breaking a family heirloom.

"Kiba calm down!" Tsume stood up. Everyone got ready to break up the fight that was going start. Cheza watched Kiba and held his arm. Kiba ignored the girl's touch and the man's advice.

"Why did you come back huh Anko? Why?" He asked her. He walked up to her. Anko got out of the bed and took her stance. She felt comfortable seeing him mad.

"I thought you could help me." She glared at the long wavy haired man. "I wouldn't have left my village if I didn't think you guys would help me figure out where I've been for the past three years!"

"Well you can already put together where you've been. You've been with us and end of story! You can leave just like you left five years ago." Kiba yelled. Tobeo ran to Cheza seeking comfort. Hige and Blue got up making space between Anko and Kiba. Tsume was stopped by Blue who shook her head which meant, 'let them fight'.

"I can't go back there!" Anko shouted back at him. "I left that life of mine to find you! Now that I did I'm going anywhere till I remember how I escaped and what happened in the three years. It might seem nothing to you but it means a whole lot to me. I've been in the dark for so long I don't want to be haunted by it. I want to remember! I want to remember everything. I want to know why I left you guys. I want to know everything!" She was proud that her tears didn't expose the emotion that she felt inside. It wasn't the only reason why Anko wanted to stay with them. She loved how she felt so much at home with them. She enjoyed their company. She didn't want that to disappear.

All her life she's been the outsider of her village. No one wanted her. Her family gone she was nothing to everyone. One man came to her rescue but he was not the person who she thought. Orochimaru gave her a home and a family but with them it wasn't enough to make her whole. With the pack she felt almost whole. "You're my family… You may not see it but I do." Anko whispered. Kiba stopped his rage and really looked at Anko. "I'm sorry for whatever harm I caused you or your pack but can you find it in you to forgive the past and live in the present?"

XXX

Orochimaru was seated next to the dark cold water. Several shadows of bodies moved behind him. Their voices disturbed his trail of thoughts. He turned to them with a glare. The voices stopped and waited. Orochimaru yelled out for Konan. The group looked at each other they had no clue where she was. A cluster of paper butterflies swarmed the room in a swirl, the swarm came together forming a body. Konan's melancholy face appeared first then the rest of her body. Orochimaru crushed an extra paper butterfly that landed on his hand.

"Where's Anko?" Orochimaru didn't get any information on his student since he brought Deidara from the last time Oro-san saw Anko. Since that day he hadn't sensed Anko and for just a few seconds it bothered him. Konan explained to him that she lost Anko from that one time.

"I doubt she will survive a second cursed mark." The blue hair girl replied. The look on her face was mixed with worry, anxious, and anger. "You shouldn't have done that Orochimaru. She could be dead."

"She survived." Orochimaru replied.

"If she did survive, she would be difficult to control. She would be stronger and would possibly destroy everyone." Itachi slipped through the bodies of the Akatsuki that were getting uncomfortable by what they heard.

"So?" Deidara shouted from a distance, "Why do we even bother with the bitch?" He touched his wounds from the attack few weeks ago. A menacing smile came from the girl with blue hair. Orochimaru waited for her to explain what she had in mind.

"Anko had lost her memories right? She wants to know what happened in her past. I say we help her with that." The men smirked, "We give her what she wants and she will be ours." The Akatsuki snickered as they watched the four members made a plan.

XXX

Anko glanced back at the city that she was leaving behind. Everyone decided it was time to leave and move to a different place again. This had been the third city that the group had left in matter of weeks. The pack's quest was still on their minds. They wanted to find Paradise and now that they have Anko back they were ready to finally go home. Kiba's relationship with Anko stabilized for the time being. Tsume kept close to Anko in his wolf form and Tobeo kept close to him. _Back on the road _Anko told herself. She hoped that staying with them something could spark inside her but at the time she could only hope.

Night fell when the group stopped at a dinner. The wolves changed in their human form before getting close to the dinner. Kiba, Cheza, Blue, Hige, and Tsume went to get a table while Tobeo went with Anko to order the food. No one said a word. It didn't bother the young pup but he wondered if it bothered Anko. He grabbed the cups that were given to them. Anko and Tobeo went to the fountain drink, filled their drinks, and went to sit with the group.

In matter of minutes their order were brought to them by the waitress who winked at Kiba. When Kiba didn't respond to her she turned her attention to Hige but Blue gave the waitress a look. The young girl looked at Tsume who made eye contact with her for just a few seconds. The waitress face flushed lightly and quickly served the food. Tsume watched the girl walked away. She had long black hair that was up in a pony tail, she was slightly tall, and wore a pink and white uniform. He gave her one last glance watching her closely in case she was threat.

Anko never enjoyed city food but she found herself enjoying the French fries. The thinly cut sticks of potatoes with a perfect season to it. The Jounin noticed that the grey wolf was watching the waitress. It bothered her just a little bit. She coughed softly trying to get his attention. When he turned away and back at the group Anko felt better.

"We need to find a place to sleep." Blue's eye were on the Tobeo who had his head that rested on Anko's shoulder. "Tobeo is tired and I bet everyone else is too."

"Alright were too?" Hige asked taking a bite from his hamburger.

"I can get us some rooms?" Anko offered, "I don't mind. I noticed that I took the only room with a bed back at the abandon house." She reminded them. Kiba thought about her offer.

"Alright but we will leave before sun rise."

Anko came back with three keys. She handed one to Blue and Hige, one to Kiba and Cheza and the third one was for Tsume, Tobeo, and her. "I hope you don't mind sharing a room with a girl." She asked Tsume who carried Tobeo in his arms. The tough guy didn't mind at all. She entered the room checking the room before she gave it a search of every room. She was taking no chances on being attacked or having the others harmed. Tsume placed Tobeo on one of the beds. Tobeo buried his head in the softness of the pillow. Anko grabbed a towel from one of the drawers a sign to Tsume that she was going to shower.

The hot water touched her skin when she entered the shower. Steam formed when it touched her icy flesh. The dirt from her body was washed away by the soap and shampoo provided by the hotel. She had forgotten how good it felt on having a shower. After turning off the water, the steam evaporated into the air. Anko wrapped the towel around her body and got out. A fresh set of clothing waited for her on the sink. Her hand swiped the mirror that revealed her reflection. Anko's hand touched the place where Orochimaru bit her. She turned her body to see what became of her cursed mark. To her surprised the new cursed mark blended with her old one. This new cursed mark shifted its position closer to her shoulder. Her fingers ran through the mark, a light glow appeared at her touch. Anko sighed.

She didn't know if it was good or bad that she survived another attack from Orochimaru. All her life it seemed that she was always on the run from him and never really confronting him.

Anko pushed everything about Orochimaru and her problems from her mind.

She got out with her new fresh cleaned clothes. Tsume kept an eye on the outside world from the window. Tobeo was sleeping on his bed. Anko made her way to the empty bed. It felt good to be on a bed again. The whole week of traveling and not having a real bed to sleep on did a number on all of them.

"Tsume come here." Anko found herself always wanted to be with him or Tobeo. She didn't want to separate from them. The grey haired man went to her bed and lay next to her. She rested her head on his chest. Tsume hesitated on how quickly she got close to him. He wasn't use to having someone so close to him. His hands slowly moved up to hold her. "Tell me about Paradise." She asked him.

"Don't you remember Anko?" Tsume saw her staring at him.

"I do but I want to hear it from you." She broke eye contact resting her head under his chin. Tsume's heart raced.

"Paradise is a place where we wolves can be free from the humans that want to hurt us. It said to be very beautiful with white lunar flowers everywhere. Wide open spaces and forests that are filled full of life and freedom. Every wolf searches for it and desires it." Memories came when he first met Kiba, the lone wolf that searched for something that Tsume at that the time didn't believe in. It was Kiba who made him believe that there was a place that no danger can hurt him. "The only way to find Paradise is with the help of the Flower Maiden, Cheza. Now that she's with us we are closer to go to Paradise."

"Oh…" Anko whispered.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just I'm not like you." Anko whispered, her hand tugging at Tsume's shirt.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not a wolf. I'm human. Paradise is for wolves not for humans. Cheza can go with you because she's part of Paradise but I'm just a human. When we find Paradise I won't be able to be with you or the others. You would leave and I would be alone. At this point I don't care if I don't get my memories back. All that matters to me are you guys. You're my family and soon we'll be separated…" Fighting the emotion that she felt was easy but it was her tears were she lost the battle. "I don't want to be alone."

Tsume held her close. His finger brought her face up. He leaned down and filled the space between them. Anko felt his lips touch hers in a kiss. In the kiss Anko felt her wall that she built in her crumble. All this time Tsume denied his emotion for girl. He never had any serious relationship with anyone. Having Anko back he felt that there could be a chance with her. In the past he was young and didn't think she wanted to have any relationship with anyone. So he bottled up his feelings hoping that one day he would have the courage to open them. His chance came and he took it.

"Don't worry Anko you will come with us no matter what." Tobeo's sleepy voiced caused Anko and Tsume to break apart. He rubbed his eyes with a yawn. "You guys don't mind if I sleep with you guys do you?"

Anko smiled and took the young boys hand, "Nope come and you can sleep between us." She watched Tobeo hesitated in his sleepy stage and looked at Tsume who also was smiling.

"Get over here squirt." Tsume said with his smile. Tobeo jumped between them, hugging Anko, and then went back to sleep. Anko slept in Tsume's arms. Tsume soon followed. He slept happily knowing that he finally had Anko. The three slept soundly in each other's arms. The three finally were back together. They were finally a family again.


End file.
